I'M A BLOODY PUPPET!
by MaxxRide
Summary: Parody to Angel episode 'Smile Time'. Sasuke wakes up one morning and he's a puppet! Not even three feet tall and made of felt! Hints of ShikaSaku
1. Wakey Wakey

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sasuke screamed as he just made a discovery upon waking up.

-------

It was a normal morning like any other. It seemed like it was going to be a good day.

Nice weather, no rabid fangirls screaming at him at least not yet, and he didn't have any missions today so he would get a chance to relax. But then he realized that-

HE'S SKIN WAS MADE OF FUCKING FELT!

Sasuke jumped off his bed to start his search for a mirror. He realized that he shrunken.

When he found the said mirror he screamed!

HE WAS A PUPPET!

And he was only two and half feet tall.

Sasuke ran his hands over his face and his new puppet body. At least he didn't see any puppet strings.

His chicken-butt hair was a solid blue felt full of stuffing.

The mark he had gotten from Orochimaru over three years ago looking like it had been badly drawn on his felt skin with marker.

His clothes had become puppet sized too, which was a good thing.

And his nose came off.

Sasuke put his nose back on and found a nice wall to repeatedly bang his head against.

After about an hour of doing that he decided that he didn't want to kill any more brain cells. But hey he lost 105 calories. And did puppets even have brains? If they did they were probably little plushies with a smilie face on them.

Sasuke decided that he needed to do the one thing that he didn't ever want to do to figure out what had happened to him.

He would have to leave his house.

And face his friends.

As a puppet.

Why couldn't he just call them?

Didn't he have a phone? Oh right, a fangirl had stolen that. Or had he burned it up in flames in anger? He couldn't remember. Oh well.

Sasuke pulled himself and puppet legs to the door. Only to discover he couldn't reach the doorknob. (A/N: Are there doorknobs on any of the doors in the Uchiha estate? Oh, well there is in this story.)

No matter how hard the poor little puppet tried he could not reach the doorknob.

But he finally used that little plushie with a smilie face brain of his and moved a chair in front of the door after much strain on his little felt muscles. He jumped onto it and turned the doorknob. But the door opened the opposite way than he remembered. So the chair was blocking the door from opening.

So in frustration he jumped off the chair and kicked it. But he just ended up hurting his little puppet toe. He screamed, "Ow! Ow!" dancing around in pain holding one foot and hoping on the other.

Once the pain went away, he pushed the chair out of the way of the door and decided to just burn the door down.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He screamed out as he preformed the hand seals with his felt fingers. Then blew out the fireball.

Well, it wasn't exactly a fireball. More like a giant plushie of a fireball filled with stuffing.

Sasuke got really pissed off. A giant anime vein popped out of his little puppet forehead.

He attacked the poor, innocent fireball plushie. He tore it to shreds. Ripping it apart and biting the stuffing out of it.

Once he calm down he noticed that the door was still open a crack from when he opened some but not all the way when he was on the chair. How did he not notice that before?

He stuck his hand in the crack just as it was closing. It closed on his little fingers. Sasuke yelped in pain and noticed that his the felt had turned pink.

He reached his other hand into the crack and opened the door with his little puppet strength!

He had barely gotten out the door before his strength gave in and he couldn't hold the door any longer.

Now he was finally outside.

He jammed his felt fists into his pockets and started walking. But his little puppet legs didn't have knees. So his legs didn't bend at all as he walked one foot after the other. It was so cute and so funny at the same time.

After a lot of strange looks from random people and no luck at finding his friends Sasuke finally lucked out. Well, not really.

"Sasuke?" A voice above Sasuke head gasped in disbelief.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked up to see his blond, ramen-loving teammate towering above him.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY PUPPET!" Naruto screamed and laughed at him. (A/N: Naruto said that because this is a parody to Angel episode 'Smile Time'. And that is what Spike said when he saw Angel as a puppet)

"Naruto!" Sasuke jumped up and attacked him.

Naruto was just rolling around on the ground and laughing at his teammate who was now a walking plushie, who was on top of him trying to hurt him but failing miserably.

Sasuke got even madder with each laugh that escaped Naruto's mouth.

The two were attracting quite a crowd.

Eventually Sasuke gave up on hurting Naruto and released the hold he had on his collar, got off of him, jammed his hands into his pockets and walked away on his little puppet no-knees legs acting as if nothing had happened.

He left Naruto there laughing his head off.

Five minutes later Sasuke came upon his other teammate, the one with pink hair.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squeals. "You're a puppet!"

She bent down and hugged Sasuke screaming, "Kawaii!"

Her boyfriend, Shikamaru, stood there dumbfounded.

Then Sakura released her hold on Sasuke. She wanted to tease him so she pretended to grab his nose and said "I've got your nose!" with a big smile on her face.

But she realized that she actually did have his nose when she saw the bit of felt in her hand.

"Sakkura I wan my nos bakk." Sasuke said in a really nasilly voice because well, he didn't have a nose.

"Oh, sorry!" Sakura said and put his nose back on.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's slender waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, acting a little possesive after getting a bit jealous seeing Sakura hug Sasuke. (A/N: Maybe a little OOC but oh well.)

"I don't know. I woke up like this." Sasuke admitted.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't think of anything that would have turned you into a puppet." Sakura apologized. Shikamaru said the same thing but he didn't apologize.

"You two are no help." Sasuke sighed in frustration. And he walked away.

And just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse-

Out came the fangirls.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! That was so fun to write! Bwa ha ha! Hope you liked it! I might make this just a one-shot but I don't like one-shots that much. So if you like this story and want to read more about Sasuke life as a puppet then review and I will continue it! I already have some ideas.**

**Just in case you are wondering why I put the ShikaSaku in there because it is my absolute favorite pairing! So I couldn't help myself! So if you are a fan of Sasuke being a puppet but not ShikaSaku don't worry if I continue this story I don't think I'll put anymore ShikaSaku in it.**

**Please Review!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

**To everyone who read this story and wants to see it continued even though I haven't updated in over a year,**

**I do plan to continue this story.**

**I have the whole story planned out but I still haven't updated, **

**I don't really have any good excuses for why I haven't**

**But I just want to say that I will update sometime in the next few weeks**

**I just hope that after all this time there are still some people that want to read this story.**

**Thanks for those who do :)**

**-Maxx**

_This notice goes for_ _ShikaSaku of the Next Generation, Isolated, Sleepless Dreaming, and I'M A BLOODY PUPPET!_


End file.
